


Fascination

by TSsweets13



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Book of Circus, F/M, Forbidden Love, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: A trip to the circus leads a young woman into a deep fascination with a peculiar young man.
Relationships: Snake (Kuroshitsuji)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Cupid

The circus was in town. How fun. And Salacia and her sister were bound to go. Young ladies they may be, they were children at heart. 

Watching the show Salacia was entranced by the performances. Especially the snake charmer, snake man. He was...

“Beautiful.”

—

Walking through the circus after the show looking at the other entertainments Salacia and her sister Ere were separated by friends. Salacia found herself walking alone for a moment thinking about the snake man. She didn’t see the deep hole in the ground that caught her ankle making her fall. 

She hadn’t broken it. Merely sprained it. But it burned. And she couldn’t walk alone. And Ere was gone. Nobody was around. Nobody to help her. She honestly wanted to cry…like a child. 

“Now lass what are ye doing out here alone? On the ground.” Came a voice she recognized as Joker the leader of the circus troup. 

She looked up at him and blushed. “I...I can’t stand up my ankle…” she pointed to the hole, “And I can’t find my sister.” 

“Goodness me, lass. Let me take ye to our doctor have him look at that ankle.” He practically picked her up and supported her weight. 

“I don’t want to trouble you.” Salacia protested. 

“What kinda man would I be if I didn’t do this for a lady such as yerself?” He asked making her blush. 

So she found herself in their medical tent getting examined by a doctor she didn’t recognize. Her ankle throbbing. 

“It’s a very bad sprain.” The doctor said, “Without wrapping it I’m not sure you’d be able to support yourself on it.” 

She nodded, “I didn’t see the hole in my path.” She admitted blushing, “My mind must have been elseware.” 

While the doctor busied himself with wrapping her ankle Joker asked her jovially what her favorite act of the night was. Salacia was shy as she admitted it was the snake man. 

“So our resident snake charmer has managed to charm you.” He teased making her blush worsen. 

“That’s not…” she began. 

“I’m only teasin, lass, there’s no shame in enjoyin somethin that a little different.” He said. 

When the doctor was finished with her ankle Joker smiled as she thanked them both and apologized again for taking up their time. Joker shook his head. 

“It’s no trouble, my lovely lady.” He said, “You grace us with your prescience.”

“I need to get back to my sister. She’s probably worried sick.” Salacia said. 

Joker smiled and nodded, “I’ll take you to the main fairway once more. Or maybe...Snake would you care to accompany her?” He asked the very man she had hoped and dreaded seeing walking by the tent when he slid the door open. 

Now there stood the white haired man with the slight scales to his cheeks. Clad in his usual garb he had a few snakes up his sleeves it seemed. 

“‘What’s that?’ Asks Wordsworth.” He said one of the snakes hissing to him. 

“This young lady here hurt her ankle and I brought her back to get checked out. But I need to do my rounds. Can ye walk her back up front?” Joker asked and patted his shoulder as he agreed with a nod and another snakes voice. 

Salacia stood as best she could Snake helping her a bit. He helped her walked through the maze of tents. 

“‘So why did he ask us?’ Asks Emily.” He said being polite. 

He’s either being exceedingly kind or cruel.” Salacia murmured earning an odd look, “You were my favorite tonight.” 

“Us?” He asked in his own voice. 

“Yes. I thought you were beautiful...your performance was beautiful…” she corrected. 

He smiled actually smiled at her. 

“You’re very beautiful as well.” He said, not coming from a snake. 

They seemed to be silent while the pair talked and walked. They seemed to be heading in a new direction with their conversation. 

All too soon they were at the entry to the main thoroughfare. “This is where I leave you.” She said. 

“Sadly. You’ve been a lovely change of pace.” He said. 

She took a chance and turned to him stepping to where they were hidden him following. He smiled and leaned down kissing her. It was as though someone set off fireworks in her mind and heart from his lips touch. He kissed her gently, sweetly. A kiss of a man who hadn’t had many before. And it wasn’t like Salacia was very experienced. 

When their lips parted once they came together again for a more intense kiss. Now moving together like they were meant to do so. Finally parting again she murmured how she hated to leave. 

“You must. Your sister.” He said.

“I’ll be back.” She said, “Every night. I must see you again. Even if it’s only for as long as you are in town I want to be yours. I’ve never felt this way before…” 

He cupped her cheek, “You were mine the moment you said you found me and my snakes beautiful.” He said, “Even after I leave you will be mine.”

With that he kissed her once more and left her to find her sister. She would be back. And she would know him. He would know her. And it would be...beautiful.


	2. Bittersweet Partings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The circus is moving on. But the lovers have one last night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Light Smut

Salacia had done as she said. Returned to the circus every night. And every night she snuck away to be with Snake and his snakes. She was unafraid of him...of them. She only desired to know him. To know what made him...him. 

Tonight was no different save for the fact it was their last show. She held him close in his tent as they kissed. 

“I hate that I will never see you again after this.” Salacia said as their lips parted. 

“I hate it as well.” He murmured. 

“But I cannot travel with you…” she said tears in her eyes. 

“Now don’t cry, my beauty.” He said wiping her tears away. 

“I want to make tonight a perfect memory.” She said and kissed him again. 

Snake kissed back a moment before he broke it knowing her meaning, “Are you sure?” He asked. 

“Yes Snake, have me.” She scooted back on his bed. 

The white haired male followed her and they kissed again. It was full of more fire and fervor. It held the emotions they were both too afraid to share. The ones that would make parting so difficult. But would make this night so amazing. His tongue slid out and across her lower lip and he opened her lips to him. Their tongues tangled together and her hands fisted in his loose shirt. 

She lay back on the bed and he climbed atop her. He began to undress her. His fingers fumbled with her buttons and ties but soon she was bared to him save for her undergarments. He looked down at her his scaled cheeks flushed. She was even more beautiful than he had anticipated. 

He reached down and began to caress her body with slightly shaking hands. He kissed her again. She sat up and began to undress him. Soon enough they were both in their underwear. Hands exploring bodies. Salacia kissed along his body as well, lavishing him with affection. Her bra disappeared and his skilled tongue which had charmed her was now working on her body, her pert buds. 

“Oh Snake.” she mewled softly her fingers sliding through his white hair. 

He moaned against her at the sound of his name passing through her lips in such a way. Underwear tossed aside and preparations were being made with a gentle finger. She was ready for him. He positioned himself between her thighs and pressed inside of her. 

Two bodies became one. 

He sat there waiting for her to adjust while she gripped him close. “My Snake…” she breathed. 

“My Salacia.” he breathed back and kissed her once more as he began to move within her. 

Their movements were perfect as they moved together. Hips hitting hips not quite skilled but perfect for each other. Names were breathed as they wanted this moment to last and be only for each other. They didn’t want to share it. 

All too soon it was peaking as they came together softly crying each other’s names and clinging to their lover closely. Salacia looked up at Snake and cupped his cheek. She said the words that she had been afraid of but needed to be said. 

“I love you, Snake.” she breathed. 

“I love you, Salacia.” he said back and kissed her again. 

Redressing slowly they lay side by side trading kisses. Soon she would have to leave and he would be heading on his way with the circus, but for tonight they belonged to each other. And tonight belonged to them.


End file.
